memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Wal/Archiv
Wale auf der Enterprise? Im englischen Artikel wird erwähnt, daß die Enterprise-D mehrere intelligente Wale als "consultants" an Bord hat. Diese Info stammt jedoch "nur" aus dem technischen Manual (Originalausgabe S: 44/45) und ist eine schriftliche Ergänzung von Rick Sternbach. In der TNG-Episode "Eine hoffnungslose Romanze" erwähnt Geordi lediglich gegenüber einem Gast, daß er ihm "die Delphine zeigen" will, weitere Kanon-Referenzen fehlen. : Deine Bedenken bezüglich des englischen Artikels kann ich verstehen. Da die Passage allerdings richtig aufs Manual referenziert wird (das teilweise als canon für Memory Alpha angesehen wird), müssen die englischen Benutzer abstimmen ob der Text verändert werden soll. Du kannst den entsprechenden Text gerne löschen oder in Frage stellen. -- Florian - ✍ talk 14:33, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Ehm, da möchte ich Einspruch gegen erheben, denn die Delphine auf der Enterprise sind canon link -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:48, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Hab das mal geprüft http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/163.txt - keine Erwähnung im Drehbuch. Kann man hier sowas wie einen "Halb-Kanon-Artikel" erstellen? Gibts da nen " " oder so? --Porthos 16:09, 6. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Wenn in der englischen Original-Version von "Dolphin-Tanks" die Rede ist, bedeutet das nicht automatisch, dass Delphine an Board sind, geschweige denn, dass sie in irgendeiner Art eine (consultant)-Funktion einnehmen. Zudem ist in keiner der zahlreichen Evakuierungs-/ Katastrophenszenen von Delphinen die Rede. Diese in einer solchen Situation einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen entspräche nicht der Sternenflottenmoral des 23. Jhd. -- Ken Keeler 18:43, 2. Sep 2005 (UTC) Vielleicht können die sich ja selber evakuieren...so ne art spülung!;) ernsthaft: die aquarianer-xindi sind doch in der lage wasser-gefüllte raumschiffe zu bauen und die xindi sind ja (wenn ich ent richtig verstehe) teil der föderation, also auch deren technologie. delfine sind kluge tiere/ spezies. einer autonomen delfin rettungskapsel würde also nix entgegenstehen. gott hätten die macher von tng und voyager nur so ne idee gehabt...wäre aber wahrscheinlich zu sq dsv gewesen. A.Borg mit gruß an darwin :Schonmal auf das Datum geschaut? Das Thema ist seit fast eineinhalb Jahren vom Tisch, da braucht's keinen Kommentar mehr... 01:52, 5. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::vieleicht sollte man diese diskussionseite halbsperren--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:14, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :::Diskussionsseiten werden normalerweise nicht gesperrt, damit wirklich jeder Anmerkungen zum Artikel abgeben kann. Allerdings werde ich bei nochmaligem einfachen Löschen die IP sperren. 17:01, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) "Diskussionsseiten werden normalerweise nicht gesperrt, damit wirklich jeder Anmerkungen zum Artikel abgeben kann." rofl... wenn das der fall ist, warum muß man sich dann dumme sprüche von dir reindrücken lassen? Warum ist es ein problem wenn ich meinen kommentar lösche, wenn er doch eh sooo überflüssig ist? Warum stellst du meinen zweiten kommentar nicht auch wieder her? "Bitte beachte, dass alle Beiträge zu Memory Alpha von anderen Nutzern bearbeitet, verändert oder entfernt werden können..." Aber ich darf meine eigenen beiträge nicht ändern oder entfernen, wenn ich mich entschlossen habe mich nicht mehr mit euch amwochenendesternenflottenuniformenanzieherundspockohrenanklebendenvollpfosten auseinanderzusetzen? was ist denn los mit euch? ist euer leben so armselig und langweilig das ihr hier mal so richtig den mächtigen raushängen müßt? ihr seid echt bemitleidenswert, ihr armen humorlosen. oder geht dir "defchris" (räusper,lachen verkneifen...) die sache mit dem kazonartikel nicht runter, das ich recht hatte und die formulierung scheisse war? sperrt mich ruhig könnte mir nich egaler sein und wenn euch einer abgeht dabei wars wenigstens für was gut. eure kleine datenbank hier ist ohnehin miserabel...hab hier nix gefunden was ich nicht schon wußte, die sprache ist oft so infantil. wenn ihr also aus star trek sicht und nicht real life schreibt sollte es doch auch so klingen. ich war auf jeden das letzte mal hier, wenn ich was über star trek wissen will geh ich schon die ganze zeit zu ma:en. macht also was ihr wollt, zieht eure star trek strampelanzüge an und spielt aneinander rum oder sonst was...ich bin raus.dismissed A.Borg :sorry, ich hab jetzt nicht den ganzen text gelesen. aber ich würde sagen das es aus gewissen gründen unüblich ist nachträglich beiträge in diskussionseiten zu ändern. beispielsweise ist es dadruch für dritte nur schwer nachvollziebar worüber überhaubt diskustiert wurde. außerdem ist es unsinnig etwas zu löschen das in der versionsgeschichte ohnehin wieder abrufbar ist. woher sollen wir denn wissen das du, als verfasser des textes diesen wieder gelöscht hast? hier könnten ja auch unregistierte leute durch die gegend rennen und meine beiträge löschen um mich zu ärgern. achja, und leute zu beleidigen die man nichtmal kennt ist wirklich nicht schön. wenn du uns scheiße findest kannst du das ja auch schweigend :) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:51, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) ::Trollkommentare sind nie lesenswert. Das Problem am "Löschen" des Kommentars ist es, um es mal zu erklären, dass der Kommentar so oder so noch immer lesbar ist. Gar nicht mal "aufgrund des Charakters des WWW", sondern aufgrund der Dokumentierfunktion von MediaWiki. Mal davon abgesehen, dass davon die Datenbank wieder völlig unnötigerweise ein Stück größer und MA ein Stück langsamer wird. Wenn du auf alten Kamellen oder Nicknames herumreiten willst "A.Borg", bitte. Wenn du damit nicht klar kommst, dass ich als Sysop die Regeln durchsetze und die Diskussionsseiten auch sauber halte, bitte. Wenn du meinst, schlussendllich dadurch hier nicht "arbeiten" zu können, wobei ich mich frage, was du überhaupt hier "geleistet" hast, außer die Artikel zu kommentieren, bitte. Dass du offenbar nicht zu dem stehen willst, was du hier gesagt hast und andere einfach nur dumm aussehen lassen willst, indem du augenscheinlich deinen Kommentar löschst, die Reaktion darauf aber belässt, ist schon klar. ::Und in der MA/en wird man mit Trollen auch nicht anders verfahren... Und deine IP ist für einen Tag gesperrt. 16:08, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) ok i know...hab gesagt ich komm nicht zurück...hab aber ein paar freunden von euch lustigen menschen erzählt und junge was für lacher das verursacht hat...hab eure antworten eben erst gelesen. tsts... dreht alles schön so hin wies ihm paßt euer sysop der deafchris...soso hast also meine ip für einen tag gesperrt...haha als ob das jemand aufhalten könnte... es gibt noch leute die tatsächlich vor die türe gehen und zugang zu mehreren rechnern haben...wenn ich also wollte und so ne scheiße wie hier irgendwas zu bedeuten hätte könnte ich euer datenbänkchen zutrollen bis ihr euch heulend aufs bett werft ihr kleinen mädchen. ja und wo hab ich behauptet mitgearbeitet zu haben, hä? richtig nirgends. würd ich mich auch schämen wenns so wär. d.h. ich hab ma wenigstens von einem rassismus befreit der wirklich offensichtlich war, mir egal was du erfindest wo deine mutter herkommt oder wo dein alter herr sie wirklich gekauft hat...stimmt schon das mit der englischen ma, nur: 1. kommt das da nicht in so nem aggro tonfall daher wie bei dir, 2. steht in den artikeln nicht so falsches schlecht formuliertes zeug drin wie hier, also fühl ich mich nicht aufgefordert etwas davon zu kommentieren.meinen kommentar hab ich gelöscht weil es eben MEIN kommentar ist, mit dessen qualität hatte das nichts zu tun deinen habe ich stehen lassen weil er eben nicht von mir stammt. ach was reg ich mich eigentlich so auf...whuzza...whuzza...na das liebst du doch wenn ich scheiß hier so richtig vollmülle,ne...da hat er wieder was zu tun.das nenn ich trollen...alles vorher war noch freundlich und ernst gemeint. get out & get some pussy you buncha geeks, maybe then you couls let go of this shit here and not bitch out bout every lil thing here...de original serbian don dadda aka murder geek-sites fy fun...yours truly a(si) borg :mann könnte diese diskussionseite mal löschen(bzw zurücksetzten) einfach aus dem Grund das zu 99% müll drinsteht der nix mit dem thema zu tun hat. wer es nochnicht mitbekommen hat, in dieser diskussion geht es um Wale (ich muste erst nach oben scrollen und nachsehen ;)--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 05:33, 25. Apr. 2007 (UTC)